Anacrusis
by EbonyDawn
Summary: Chapter 3 of 4 chapters posted. Another assassination attempt brings Heero and Relena together after 5 years. But the question now is how will their story end? In happiness or in tears? HYxRP
1. Chapter 1

**Anacrusis**

**Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Gundam Wing, however I am the owner of the character Melinda Chichester and any other OC's that may appear.**

**As an assurance, none of these OC's will play a large part in this story, they are here only to bend and twist the plot for my desired effect. This is a HYxRP fiction.**

**I've been stung by the inspiration bug and I had to put it to paper so to speak. I'll continue TOS's story ASAP but I really wanted to write this short fiction first. I have it all written out and I will post a chapter every other day, I plan on dividing it into 3-4 chapters.**

**I've left the lemon's out in this one for obvious reasons. But I intend to have the full story plus Lemon's up on over the next few days. You can look out for it there; and if you need a link, there's one in my profile.**

* * *

The scene was almost picturesque really. 

Almost.

It was one of those scenes you'd come across in House & Home magazine. Something that some little girl in the company of her mother would come across and point it out looking at her mother with big hope-filled eyes and say 'look mama, I'm gunna have that one day!' and the child's mother would look down at her child and smile with a nod, her own deep hope that her daughter really _would_ have something like that, something so beautiful, so perfect.

So almost perfect.

It was slightly ironic that the girl in this particular scene had done the exact same thing with her mother. Wide blue eyes looking over the glossy picture filled paper in awe and swearing to her mother she'd have the exact same thing. But this girl, now a woman, did not look one bit happy, all that hope and awe and determination to have what she wanted in that picture couldn't be found anywhere within those blue eyes.

Let's paint the picture shall we? The room in the scene was large and airy, not overly so but enough to give one some sort of free feeling within the safe confines of the walls. The walls were matt painted in a stunning sky blue that'd have the heavens themselves envious. Halfway down, the walls turned into oak panelling a shade lighter and thin enough to allow the woods natural grain to seep through.

One wall was filled with glass and grand window doors hung open for the breeze to ripple the curtain blinds teasingly and allow fresh cool air to circulate and emphasis the tranquillity that practically oozed off the area. The floor was one of the same grandeur as the walls wooden panels; oak stained a rich golden colour, mimicking sand as it were. A thick and lush rug, sandy in hue, draped across the room and filled most of the centre of it.

Furniture was far and few in between, a bookcase crammed with novels of all shapes and sizes loomed against one wall, a small coffee table displaying a bone china vase filled with white lilies upon its polished surface was surrounded by seats with soft velvet cushions. And then in front of the open glass windows, two chairs, one empty the other occupied, flanked a small ovular table with a blue marble solitaire board, intricately patterned, lay with a game in current play.

Within the occupied chair, the figure, the woman, sat with a dainty grace of one trained into such an art. Back straight, shoulders back and a hand cradled restfully in her lap. The other was poised over the solitaire board, hovering over the remaining azure balls that so matched her eyes own shade. Eyes set into a face contorted in concentration and thought, perfect teeth worried rosy lips as she moved her hand a fraction towards a particular marble before quickly retracting it. Her eyebrows creased, wrinkling creamy skin that had seen the best beauty saloons attentions and extenuated a small scar aching over an elegant and proportioned eyebrow. All in all she was a woman with a face of a china doll, almost flawless.

Almost.

The breeze picked up a bit swirling into the room and playing lightly with the woman's long honey blonde tendrils. It was indeed a picturesque scene and, had the photographers of House & Home been permitted, they'd have been snapping up the pictures, trying to capture the scene on film for little girls and their mothers to awe about.

The woman's concentration lapsed and the world her mind had been in, melted away to the current one in which her body resided. The poised hand fell gracefully next to its cousin, all muscles that had before been either moving or contracted beneath her skin relaxed. A soft sigh escaped her mouth and eyelids ending in long dark lashes drifted closed and her chin raised itself slightly.

The rustling of many trees resounded outside her window doors and drifted to her ears. Birds sung a harmony of noises that soothed her slightly restless soul. Within her minds eye she pictured herself outside of the room that confined her, she was sitting on healthy soft grass, back propped up against the rough bark of a tree, a cherry tree perhaps, or a willow. Nature was alive with life's natural beat and she was in the centre of it, seeping in the atmosphere. She sighed in contentment and the pooled posture she usually held slumped ever so slightly and muscles uncoiled and relaxed.

The cacophony of the inner workings of the closed door latch shook her from her peaceful world. Her head turned gracefully towards the door and waited expectantly for whoever was on the other side of the door to enter. A woman looking in her early 30's with deep brown hair tied tightly in a bun at her nape and warm chocolate brown eyes that fell to the young woman in the chair, entered. She smiled happily at her employer and walked over to stand next to her, her heeled shoes clicking against the floor.

"Miss Relena, you're due for a video conference with the new L2 delegate in an hour." Her tone was motherly and the woman, now identified as Relena, couldn't help but feel comforted by the voice. It was partly why she had brought Melinda Chichester into her employ. She was a voice of reason and comfort if things just grew too overwhelming for Relena. It also helped that Melinda could make tea that would have the former British Royal Family jealous. But despite the tone of her voice, Relena still sighed a little dejectedly at her Personal Assistants words.

"Thank you Melinda and I will go and get ready for the conference now. Could I have some tea awaiting me for when the conference starts?" Relena knew her question would be acquiesced but it couldn't hurt to be polite and courteous.

"Yes of course Miss Relena and I had the opportunity to pick out a dress suit for the conference as well. It is hanging next to your vanity." Melinda replied with another warm smile and slight nod of her head. "Is there anything else you need Miss?"

Relena regarded Melinda thoughtfully, her teeth worrying her lip once more in a habit she picked up from God knows where. With a belated gesture, she waved the older woman to sit in the chair opposite her own before her eyes fell back to the Solitaire board. She reached a hand over and took one of the cool pieces in her fingertips and moved it, she took the marble she'd just moved over and placed it in one of the groves with its fellow marbles. Her eyes remained thoughtfully on the board.

"Melinda? Do you ever get fed up with your work?" Relena deliberately kept her gaze trained on the board as she voiced her question. So she didn't see the fading smile or the look of concern.

"No Miss, I enjoy my work very much. May I ask what brought this question on?"

Relena sighed. Yes what had brought that question on? She also enjoyed her work very much. She was helping to maintain peace, she was protecting her friends in the only way she could, the political arena. It was a thrill for her to outwit a fellow politician or to see the fruits of her labour in a child's smile as much as the thrill Mobile Suit pilots had when in the heat of battle. It gave her an elevated feeling to know that she was helping to shape a peaceful world.

The memories of the wars six years ago were still fresh and painful wounds. Her father had died for it, for peace, and it pained her to no great ends when the horrid memories of viewing his death came to her dreams. She'd suffer the worst nightmares straight after his death and she still suffered from them every once in a while. Even her blood family, the Peacecraft's, had died because of the wars. Though her only knowledge of her true family fell on her brother, she had never really had the time to truly speak with him about a life she had no remembrance of. But even with all that branding her conscious, it spurred her to go on, it was her drive.

The coup with Trieze's daughter, Marie Maya, only tightened her resolve and even made her see things slightly differently. She certainly came out of the situation a different person, if not for what she had been faced with, but for a certain individual who'd saved her…

"I just…I think we are finally achieving our goal of peace and…" she looked up slowly and gazed at her Assistant with troubled eyes "and I will not know what is left for me after it all."

Melinda looked at her with the same warm expression though her eyes now filled with sympathy. Relena saw no comfort in that look this time, as motherly as it was, it didn't replace her own mother. When Melinda didn't speak Relena realised that she was waiting for Relena to continue.

"It's just that I didn't even finish my education, and I will never regret leaving school to become Vice Foreign Minister…but I can't be that forever, I won't be needed soon." She frowned and made another move on the Solitaire board only instead of depositing the marble into a grove, she kept it in her fingers, twirling it between them distractedly.

Melinda watched all the characteristics not of a Vice Foreign Minister, but of a troubled young woman, who'd sacrificed her childhood.

"Miss Relena, you will always be needed to help keep peace. You could never give up something to which you are so passionate about. Despite the hardships it entails you come out strong. Surely you do not need an education if you leave office. You have experience and could take up any number of political positions less stressing."

Relena let out in inaudible sigh and nodded her head slightly "you are right, and I could always get qualifications if I wanted to go into something else…" She trailed off and her eyes fell from her companion to the small marble in her grasp.

"But that is not all is it?" Relena's head snapped up at those words and she let out a small melodious laugh though it held no humour in it. She looked at Melinda with affection and a small smile played upon her lips.

"I can hide nothing from you can I?" Her answer was a nod of affirmation "I'm lonely I suppose. It never truly occurred to me until now I've always been a content person." Relena had to blink several times to relieve the stinging pressured sensation near her eyes. "But I have no time for such silly revelations I have this conference to be ready for."

With a flustered smile Relena rose from her seat and brushed the creases from her sundress. She raised her right hand and tucked any rampant strands of her hair behind her ear. She walked towards the door, her bare feet sinking into the plush rug but paused at the little circle of chairs surrounding the coffee table. She twirled about on her heels and looked at her Personal Assistant with a brilliant smile, any traces of the troubled person she had been only moments before were gone.

"Thank you for sorting out a suit for my conference."

Melinda nodded and Relena noticed the thoughtful expression on the older woman's face but decided not to comment up on it.

"It is no problem Miss Relena and I shall have tea prepared in your office in time for the conference." Relena smiled and turned once more to pad out of the room to prepare for the video conference with the L2 delegate.

* * *

The room in Relena's home that she called office was a ghastly room for anything save for work. Windows allowed light to stream into the circular area and hit walls of an olive green colour. Relena may of wielded political power and influence but the colour of the walls were not of her choice. She would have had the room redecorated but time bent her and not the other way round so she settled for covering the disgusting colour with paintings, photos, and furniture tall enough to hid such the atrocity. 

It worked, though the room looked decidedly smaller, but it was something she could easily cope with. She now sat in front of a huge mahogany desk, though there wasn't much to see under all the papers and files des-guarded everywhere. It truly did make Relena wonder how on Earth she could find everything, though what was it that Melinda went on about?

Organised Chaos.

Relena looked at her desk and felt herself nod, yes almost certainly organised chaos. The look of the mess was almost depressing and it made Relena want to sink even further into her chair. Her chair was one of utter genius and if the inventor of the thing she was dwarfed in was alive, she'd have hugged him. The chair didn't have any gizmos implanted in it but by God it was the most comfortable thing she'd ever felt.

Black leather that tingled against your bare skin it was so smooth. And the cushioning made you feel like you were in a chair of goose feathers. It was a gift from her brother on her 18th birthday. He'd said if she was to take this job seriously then she needed such a chair. She still thanked him for it even now, after all the long hours sitting in the same position, working, it'd saved her a lot of grief.

She let out a content sigh and a hand went out and daintily retrieved a cup and saucer of tea. Taking a sip she savoured the taste and slowly replaced the cup to its saucer in her hand. Relena glanced at the small digital clock at the bottom right corner of her video display screen. It was 13:59, nearly time for that delegate to call.

She looked down at her pastel pink suit with slight irritation, she really hated these things and she especially hated wearing them in her own home. The only show of her irritation towards the accursed thing was the multiple and slightly violent tugs at the ends of her suit blazer with her free hand. Obviously realising she wasn't going anywhere by pulling at the thing she placed the cup and saucer on the desk once more and brought her hands to smooth over her hair tied with its trademark ribbon.

The horrid sound of bleeping indicating an incoming call hammered into Relena's distracted head. She looked at the screen as it flashed the words 'In-coming Call' at her in neon blue writing. Relena's hand automatically went to the allow button and just as her index finger brushed over the computer key, she paused.

If she moved her hand a fraction, she could cancel the call, she could cancel it and walk out of this ghastly office and retreat into the rose gardens to think and enjoy nature. Just _one_ movement, one _careless_ movement mind you. Her hand quickly retreated from the buttons. She couldn't just do her job when it suited her that was irresponsible.

The continued bleeping brought Relena to her senses and realised she'd been keeping the poor delegate waiting. She knew she intimidated the new people, a fact she always found rather amusing and strangely endearing, and she was sure that by keeping this young man waiting, it wasn't helping his ego. So she placed on her dashing million dollar smile and pressed the allow button.

The screen blinked to life and the face of a man perhaps only a few years older than her self. Wavy black tresses falling to his ears and eyes a brilliant green. She had to admit he was a stunning man at first sights. Crisp suit fitting him perfectly and an angelic like face that seemed to fool you into thinking he was innocent and naïve, but for him to become an L2 delegate at such a young age, meant quite the opposite.

"Vice Foreign Minister Darlian, it is a pleasure to finally meet you though I regret it is not in person." He flashed her, a toothy smile that vaguely reminded her of Duo Maxwell's. He didn't seem as nervous as she thought, though she was sure she saw anticipation written in his eyes. His voice was rather nice not quite a baritone but it had a slight hypnotic appeal to it, though she much preferred Heero's deep tone. NO, no she wasn't going to think of that. She silently sucked in a cleansing breath.

"Ah the pleasure is all mine delegate Walters. Congratulations on your new post, I hope you will fair well in it." She flashed him her own smile, though not as fake as the first one. "I suspect there is a pressing matter you wish to discuss if our meeting could not wait until the speech gathering tomorrow."

Walters looked mildly startled at her words and Relena relished the fact that she had caused it. Sitting back farther in her chair, she retrieved the tea and took a small sip waiting for the delegate to respond to her observation. The stunned look faded from his face soon enough and replaced itself with a serious one.

"Yes, Vice Foreign Minister, I'm afraid there is an important matter I wish to discuss." She nodded at his words to urge him on. "It revolves about the Terra Forming project on Mars. Now that the programme is in the open, many colonies are benefiting from it through various production lines, all but most of the L2 cluster. I am curious as to why this has occurred and if there is any way to fair this slight injustice."

Relena held back a sigh this would be a long one she could tell. The Terra Forming project had been her baby for the last few years. She'd only just got it off the ground and she was sure that without her brother and Lucrezia, the project would still be in the planning stages. Part of its design, was not only a new world for humans but as a constant source of economy for the colonies. All the colonies would be able to trade and once the Terra Formation got underway properly, it'd serve as a cheaper food supply to the further out colonies.

It had taken three years to plan out the various blue prints, finance and other parts but on July 24th AC199, the Terra Forming Project was officially declared. Of course, even now, two years later, there were still some snags turning up, such as the supposed one delegate Christian Walters had though they were something Relena took a challenge in and gladly tried to resolve. This was _her_ baby after all.

"I believe that in the prospectus for the Terra Forming project, it was settled with the previous delegate that L2 would use its large scrap metal business as an aid to the project." Walters nodded his head.

"Yes I read that but the need for our sweeper core's expertise is not necessary until much further into the project. My concern lies with the fact that our benefits from this will not come till a later date. I fear L2's economy will suffer."

"I can understand your concern, and it pleases me that L2 has one such as yourself to ensure its continuation. This problem was foretold to but not solved properly. My only suggestion at this time would be to allow the L2 colonists the priority of employ in Mars' manual labour forces."

Walters looked thoughtful for a minute, and Relena could have sworn she could see cogs turning in his head. She instantaneously took a sip of tea when the thought passed her.

"You have an interesting proposition but I do not think it practical. Whole families may have to move to Mars and the expenses of travel for such a number…" He shook his head mildly as he spoke. "I think it would do more harm than good to us in the long run."

"Hmm do you have any suggestions?"

He thought for a moment and Relena noticed him worry his lip in the same mannerism as she. So maybe it was a politician thing? Wait, she worried her lip if she had something she knew people may not like…

"We have Mobile Suit factories on schedule for demolition, could they be converted into metal recycling plants? Our sweeper groups could be placed in charge and you'd had more resources for the construction of Terra Mars."

Ah there it is.

Relena thought over his words. Yes all the mobile suit and weaponry factories were being rebuilt into something new or just flattened for mother-nature to reclaim once more. The moon's had finally been incorporated with living quarters thanks to the updated gravitational technology. She didn't see a down side to the idea unless…

"This conversion, what would happen the remaining mobile suit parts, they've remained untouched because the complex has been concreted down. But if the complexes were reopened there is a chance of suits being made via stolen parts." She received a nod as a reply.

"I understand that Vice Foreign Minister and it is a solution that I seek."

Relena nodded and took another sip of her tea, once more savouring the flavour.

"Delegate Walters, do you have the files of all the mobile suit plants in your cluster handy?" Walters frowned as he gazed over what must have been his desk and after a few moments of the shuffling of paper sounding, he brought his attention back to the screen.

"Yes I have them all here"

"Good" She nodded. "Could you give me an estimate of how many mobile suits could be made from all the parts L2 has?"

He looked down and leaned to one side, the sound of a draw being opened was heard and a moment later he leaned up with a calculator in hand. Placing it out of her view, Relena could only assume he put it on his desk, he looked over the various files in his hands and the random tapping on the calculator keys filled her office as she waited, while sipping her tea, for him to finish.

"I estimate about 54 Mobile Suits with these figures."

Relena frowned and leaned back even further into her chair. 54 suits could be a formidable thing especially if it were the serpent suits.

"These are the Serpent Suits I'm assuming?"

"Yes, they are the leftovers from the coup attempt and the last to be destroyed in all the clusters."

"Well" Relena sighed. "All I can suggest is that we use these parts as scrap metal. And as for the possibility of stolen parts…there should be some preventers there to over view the work. I wish not to take any chances. In any case, I think this should be brought up in the speech gathering tomorrow."

Her answer was a nod "yes I think it wise, and I shall include it within my introduction speech Vice Foreign Minister." He looked ready to say something else and Relena waited patiently for him to continue.

"I was wondering…would you like to go out for dinner tomorrow night? Of course it would be to further discuss this problem, but I would be honoured to have your company…"

Relena would have gaped if she was a lesser person. She hadn't been asked out on a date in a long while, scratch that, she never had a proper date they always seemed to end in some strange disaster. Even then those dates had been formal and filled with politics and men bragging about their boring lives. So when the words came out of a very handsome young mans mouth, Relena was at a major loss. What would she say?

"Dinner? Tomorrow? I'm not sure how my schedule is." Oh that was a bad excuse. Relena inhaled a deep breath that to her, sounded a little shaky. Shaky? Why on Earth was she panicking like this? It was just dinner, a _formal_ dinner, with a handsome young man. They were only going to discuss the future economic prospects of the L2 cluster over some oddly named cuisine. But…why did she feel so guilty?

Distractedly she flipped through tomorrows schedule and she was indeed free. Pushing the strange feeling aside she threw on her million dollar smile and regarded the young man in the screen with a cheerful and pleasant voice.

"I'm free then, I would be happy to attend dinner with you delegate Walters"

He smiled brightly and looked to be jotting something down.

"That's great, and it's Christian by the way." Relena blinked before allowing the remark to sink in. "Well Christian, I insist that you call me Relena." He nodded his head and bid her good day. A moment later the screen went blank and the odd guilty feeling Relena had had came back.

Why was she feeling guilty over an innocent dinner appointment? She wasn't betraying anyone, she didn't have a boyfriend or husband…so then why? Relena frowned and pinched the bridge of her nose. Was her guilty feeling because of him? Because of Heero Yuy?

Heero…

The man who'd left her five years ago and had unknowingly taken her heart as well. He didn't even say goodbye, just left like some fallen leaf in the breeze. Perhaps she expected too much from him to stay with her. They lived in two different worlds and shared to different callings in life. Heero, she was sure, had not found his peace and calling. She assumed it was why he left the first time and the second after Marie Maya. When she saw him holding that gun and speaking his heart out for the first time she had ever known him, Relena saw Heero Yuy for the kind hearted boy that Doctor J declared him to be.

And Heero was a boy back then, a mere child like all of them were. Barely 17 years old with the soul of an old man. She'd watched him for hours after he had fallen unconscious in her arms. She saw the look of him as he slept and had nearly wept because of it. But she knew she had to stay strong for them both and whether Heero would ever believe it, those times during his slumber, Relena had silently vowed to rid the world of such things that had destroyed Heero and built him into the person he showed himself as.

The slight twinge of an oncoming headache in the back of her mind brought Relena out of her musings. All she could fathom was the guilty feeling coming from her thinking she was betraying Heero; a man she didn't even know was alive or dead. A man she knew nothing of but still loved with all that she'd been given. A man she didn't even know if he had any sort of feelings for her.

Relena looked off and stared unseeingly at the olive green walls, waiting for advice from them and shook her head looking mildly exasperated.

"Why do you always pick the hard way Relena?"

The walls had nothing to say.

**-TBC-**

**

* * *

Comments would be helpful. Thankyou. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Anacrusis**

**Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Gundam Wing, however I am the owner of the character Melinda Chichester and any other OC's that may appear.**

**wantinlife: Thank you for your words. I completely agree that it is rather long winded. In truth it was originally formated as a oneshot but then I looked it over and it seemed even more long winded as one big chunk. I'll see how it plays out but hopefully now the first setting chapter is up the rest will keep the readers attention going. Trial and error I guess, ne?**

* * *

"I strongly believe that our journey to peace for the Earth Sphere Unified Nations is coming much closer to our grasp. Ladies and gentleman, I congratulate you in the steady progress that is being made. Hard work has been put into ensuring our future and it is now that the fruits of our labour are showing. 

By no account do I believe our work is done. Nor do I think it ever will. But I believe that if we get over these first few steps, we can face any other problems with stride and seal a peaceful future together. Thank you."

Relena closed her eyes and held them that way for a few seconds as the sounds of applause echoed in one of the great chambers in the ESUN's headquarters. She calmly opened her eyes once more and gazed about the room critically waiting for the applause and quiet murmuring to cease. This chamber never really appealed to her, nor did the others surrounding this complex for that matter. It had been the President's idea, to allow several random architects to design conferencing chambers. And of course they _had_ to have a completion for who could come up with the best camber, to which Relena had translated as a competition for who could come up with the most _ridiculous_ chamber.

This particular one was designed by a man named Vincent Watanabe. He was one of those people who found it unique and 'in' to change your surname into something exotic. Vincent was from the former New York state and from the times Relena had met him, his constant effing's and blinding's in casual conversation meant he was definitely a New Yorker. He always seemed a little overbearing to Relena, his rambunctious attitude appealed to her greatly but she had never quite found the words to express to him.

This design involved glass, lots of glass. The entire dome shaped chamber was constructed with glass bricks of all shapes, sizes and colours. It reminded Relena greatly of the stained glass windows in cathedrals. Over all the look was appealing, but that wasn't what got to Relena. _Everything_ was made of glass, including the chairs and the podium and the stage…even the _curtains_ were made from thin yet resilient shards of the stuff, stringed together with a silver looking wire.

Sure it looked very pretty to Relena, but it just wasn't practical. The chairs were very uncomfortable and hard going of ones rump, especially if you had to sit in the same position for hours on end. Even now she could see people shift and wince discretely as they finally settled down to hear her speak again.

An odd feeling came over Relena and crept evilly down her spine. She felt like she was being watched, which was ridiculous because she was being watched, by hundreds of people for that matter. But she could help but feel that violation of personal space. Someone was watching her without her knowing. But she decided to ignore it since she needed to introduce the first speaker who happened to be delegate Walters.

"Now ladies and gentleman I now introduce to you the new L2 delegate Christi-"

She didn't get to finish the next sentence.

* * *

The chamber filled with panic as a shot was fired the sound that would usually be a moderate noise morphed into the bang of a cannon thanks to the harmonics a one Vincent Watanabe had placed into his design. 

Women shrieked and fainted men shrieked and then tried to look professional and hero like and fled the scene, heading to the door with some random helpless looking soul in toe. All in all it was a disaster scene and a pain in the ass for the Preventers who were trying to navigate past the mass of terrified people to assist their comrades near the stage.

All Relena could do was blink as she found herself lying on the floor, with something sprawled all over her, a person she faintly noted. Her dazed gaze tried to focus after its sudden wrench from looking at people to the whirlwind of moving things. The screams of terror ripped in her ears and Relena snapped her eyes shut as tightly as they could and moved her head to the side and away from the screams.

What was going on? Relena tried to get her mind to cooperate and sort out the information of what just went on but no sooner did the sound of a gun firing register, she was wrenched to her feet and then scooped into someone's arms and were running. Running where? Relena had no clue but the strangely familiar presence holding her stopped her from struggling. Her mind still reeling left her only staring blankly at air listening to the steady breathing of the one holding her and the thud of her heart beat.

A burst of sunlight and the echo of a door being kicked off its hinges made Relena blink, the light hurt her eyes and she scrunched them closed to block out the offending light. What was going on now?

She felt the person shift her position and the distinct sound of a car door opening barely registered before she was flung into the car and the door slammed shut behind her. She struggled to get up in the back seat as the driver's door opened and the figure got in hurriedly and slammed the door shut with unnecessary force.

"Keep your head down."

Relena, following the commanding tone out of sheer instinct rather than what the words meant, sank down in the back seat and lay there sprawled with the seat buckles digging uncomfortably into her side.

That voice, that voice sounded familiar.

Relena's eyes widened and her head snapped to front seat and she gazed hard at a very, very familiar mop of brown hair. How could she forget his voice?

"Heero…"

Her utterance of the man's name sitting in the seat in front of her either went unheard or ignored. Relena had a sneaking suspicion it was the latter. She looked at the head rest obscuring a full view of the back of his head for a minute, almost trying to see his face. The shock of his sudden appearance still wasn't coming to her as the curiosity to see what had changed about him grew over powering.

She turned her head to look blankly at the car ceiling's cheap velvet cover. Her heart still thudded in her chest, beating loudly enough she thought Heero could even hear it. Her body was relaxing from its sudden adrenaline surge and it left Relena slightly exhausted. All she felt she could do was watch the ceiling change hue as light flashed on and off it in random patterns. It really was kind of pretty.

But Heero was back, had he come purely to save her? Was he leaving as soon as he returned her back home? Her heart sank at the prospect and she could picture the scene across her mind. He'd drive up and promptly plonk her on her doorstep then run off to God knew where. Ah yes a perfect rendition of the Heero saving Relena saga.

She sighed and shifted uncomfortably in her position to relieve the pressure of the seat buckles. Could she dare hope that he'd stay? Her gaze returned to the back of Heero's head and she sighed quietly once more. Was there a reason for him to stay? It was clear that he didn't love her otherwise he'd have never left in the first place. But a part of her hoped that it wasn't his lack of feelings towards her that drove him to go. Maybe…just maybe he left to find himself, to gain his emotions. Maybe…after five years he'd finally learnt to feel and was back to stay?

These questions that kept cropping up weren't helping and Relena took a deep cleansing breath. Now wasn't the time to try and hope Heero was hear to finally sweep her off her feet like the Prince Charming that she'd first envisioned him to be.

The car stopped and she stiffened in anticipation. Was this it? Was this the last time she'd see Heero for the next five or more years? Their reunion was simply the view of his head and four ordered words? She bit her lip to hold the wrench in her chest from over whelming her. This really was it, she wouldn't even get to say goodbye to him. She didn't even say goodbye to her father…was she destined to have everyone she loved leave with uttering that simple and over looked word?

The door opened and before she knew it, she was being hauled out of the back seat. She shuddered in a breath like a dying mans last and brought her gaze up to meet the perfectly manicured gravelled front driveway.

Only…this wasn't it.

Relena blinked and whipped her head around in confusion. Where was she? She was standing on a tar pavement next to some road. She was surrounded by shabby looking flats. Litter lay scattered everywhere and the homeless loitered in closed shop doorways. She would have taken in more of her surroundings if she hadn't been swept off her feet once again and carried into one of the rundown apartment buildings.

Relena tried again "Heero?"

Once more she was ignored and her head hung in defeat as they carried on in an uncomfortable silence up countless flights of stairs. Her eyes caught various sights that her pampered lifestyle at a young age had never encountered. At random intervals, they'd come across people. Homeless maybe or just looking for an escape they were all surrounded with either empty alcohol bottles or syringes. The putrid smell of urine and sick emanated about her and Relena forced back a gag when it first reached her nostrils.

After what seemed an eternity to Relena, Heero stopped at a particular floor and headed to a doorway leading into a hall way. Still carrying her, he approached a door in the hallway and managed to unlock it. Swiftly he walked in and deposited Relena behind him as he closed the door and started locking it.

Relena took this time to straighten up her dress suit and hair and look about the place.

She gaped.

It was so bare and rundown. Was this where Heero Yuy, the saviour of the Earth, lived? Relena couldn't believe it, wouldn't believe it. Shouldn't he have a job, shouldn't he be happy and in a house that wasn't surrounded in decay? All the hope filled fantasies of Heero leading a full life in beautiful surroundings shattered and Relena was left blank, at a loss. What human could stand such a living space?

But…Heero wasn't human as so many acclaimed yet she refused to listen to. The room, the living room she guessed, was neat. But the walls were a sickly grey colour, a simple couch looking tattered and worn and on its last legs lay pitifully against a wall. A small TV stood in the corner on the floor, opposite the couch. An electric heater stood in the centre of the room switched off. Her gaze shifted to the small kitchen attached to the living room. A small metal table stood in the centre of it with a single foldable wooden chair placed in front of a laptop on the table. From what she could see the kitchen had all the basics, fridge, sink, stove e.t.c.

Heero whispered past her and further into the living room only to pause at the centre next to the heater. He turned around to face her, pinning her with his trademark hard gaze. Relena got her first good look at him after five years, and she wasn't disappointed.

Heero hadn't changed one bit and yet he had at the same time. He was taller about 5' 11" now, he looked broader in the shoulders and beautifully tapered in the waist. He looked thinner than she remembered, but she didn't know if it was because of ill-nourishment or his natural growth. His face was much more chiselled and defined with the familiar mop of hair that looked a lot thinker and a little longer and if possible looked even more unruly. His eyes hadn't changed though, not one bit. Still the hard shards of midnight blue that could look right into your soul and leave you feeling naked.

It took Relena a moment to realise he was waiting for something, for her to sit down most likely. She slowly slipped further and sat on the couch in a poised position. She turned to face him completely and looked at him expectantly for an explanation.

He just stared at her with his piercing gazed, if she wasn't used to it, Relena probably would have found it belittling. Relena decided to go for the direct approach. She frowned slightly as she spoke "Well? Heero can you please tell me what is going on?"

"Hn" was all she got. Heero blinked at her and walked across the room to a small window. Relena caught sight of the butt of a gun poking out of the top of his jeans and she crossed her legs uncomfortably. She watched him look out the window briefly before retreating back into the middle of the room where he promptly yet gracefully sat against the wall. One arm rested on a raised knee while the other rested on the thigh of his unbent leg.

"Don't go near the window, ever." Was all he said.

Relena frowned and tried her best not to scowl and reply with a sarcastic comment. She instead kept her shoulders back and tried to fix his gaze with her own slightly pleading one.

"Please Heero, what's going on? I haven't seen you in five years and now you appear but won't say why."

Heero's gaze had wandered off to the wall and seemed to be following an almost invisible crack. He appeared to be thinking, the slightly glazed look in his eyes giving it away. It surprised Relena that she could still read him after all these years. He really hadn't changed one bit and Relena was still debating whether that was a good or bad thing.

"There was a planned assassination attempt on you from a small rebel group I've been tracking. I caught wind of their desire for your death and stopped the gunman from killing you."

That brought Relena out of her musings, and she was left to stare at him a little wide eyed.

"But why now? There haven't been any assassination attempts or rebel groups for years now." Relena clasped her fingers together in front of her and stared down at them blankly. Heero observed her quietly no hint of emotion showing as usual.

"I do not know much as to why but I intend to find out."

He still used that deep monotone she idly noted while still staring at her clasped hands in her lap. It suited him much more now his body was that of a man's. It was a comfort in a way, something familiar in an environment totally alien to her. She looked up and noticed his eyes on her. They looked calculating, dissecting her almost.

"Why am I here Heero? Surely I am a bother, couldn't you just have left me back home?"

"Hn" was all she got, and to be frank she wasn't surprised by it. They sat in silence then. Heero watching her intensely and Relena who'd returned to looking at her hands.

Heero got up eventually, pausing for a second to glance down at Relena before heading towards a door. Relena took his glance as his way of saying to follow him. She stood up, straightening her suit out of habit and followed him into the room. It was a bedroom. A simple single bed stood by a wall a small bedside table next to it with a dingy lamp on top. A small wardrobe tilting to one side thanks to two missing legs rested on the wall opposite the bed.

"You will be staying in this room."

Relena, who'd past Heero to get a better look into the room, frowned.

"Staying? So I'm here for a while? Heero that isn't practical, I have no clothes plus I have work that I need to take care of. Some silly assassination attempt wouldn't stop me, there have been many others bef-" Heero interrupted her.

"Relena, these people know what they are doing. You are safer here with me."

"You'll protect me then Heero?"

"I always keep my promises." Relena's heart which had been fluttering with hope that he really cared, sank to the bottom of her stomach. He was just keeping his promise…but that promise was a heart felt one. She knew it was! He had to have cared for her. But after so long, the seed of doubt would take hold and Relena would doubt that she was anything more than a tool for peace to Heero.

"Don't go near the window, don't answer the door and don't leave the apartment." And with that Heero left, leaving Relena to stare bewildered at the place where he'd been. The click of the door closing and locks activating brought her out of the stunned daze. She backed up and bumped into the bed where she promptly sat down. What had just happened?

Relena blinked and kicked her shoes off suddenly feeling like she'd run the marathon. All the things that had happened, nearly dying, Heero coming into her life once more, then the cold shoulder he'd given her, were finally sinking in. She climbed further onto the bed and curled up over the covers fighting against the twinge of pain behind her eyes. This was all too much. Sure and assassination attempt she could handle no problem, she would be shaken up but it was normal.

But Heero was here…

She honestly didn't know that she'd come to be so susceptible to his presence. But seeing him there, looking at her, _in the flesh. _It was all too much. He surely didn't have the right to come swaggering in (though she didn't think he was swaggering while saving her life) and mess about with her life. She had more important things to worry about.

She breathed in slowly and closed her eyes to will sleep to come to her. She couldn't think properly while in this shocked state. She'd sleep and confront a certain pilot when she awoke.

She hoped.

* * *

When she first opened her eyes, Relena didn't have a clue where she was. It was that time between asleep and awake where you knew only your own bed. Relena was in this time and she knew this wasn't her bed. 

Almost instantaneously she sat up and looked about owlishly. Where the…and then it came to her. She was at Heero's apartment, on his bed. She looked about half expecting him to be there making sure she hadn't been killed while asleep, but he wasn't.

She slowly pulled back the bed covers, when had she gotten under them? She paused and tried to get her sleep hazed mind to work to no avail. Deciding not to bother too much over it, she padded towards the door and quietly opened the door. She leaned up against the frame and took in the scene before her, Heero in his usual tank top and jeans sat at the kitchen table typing vigorously away at his laptop. The site caused Relena to smile despite herself; it really _was_ good to see him again.

She pushed off from the door, intent on ignoring her earlier thoughts and settled for leaning against the countertop and watching the 01 pilot typing away. Without looking Heero spoke suddenly.

"I have a bag with some of your clothes on the couch." Relena titled her head to the side and regarded him with a small smile.

"Was that where you were Heero?"

He didn't reply but the short sideways glance in her direction answered her question as an affirmative. Relena didn't let his lack of conversation to get to her and headed into the living room to retrieve the duffle bag on the couch. Once it was in her hand, she walked into the bedroom, settling the bag on the end and then making the bed. She debated unpacking but the fact that she didn't know if Heero wanted her unpacking her things and her fascination of what he'd been up to, stopped her.

Instead she walked back out and retook her position leaning against the counter top. She watched him continue type in a childish rapt attention. He was such a mysterious person. He could have her spell bound within a few seconds thanks to his enigmatic nature.

"Where will you be sleeping Heero?"

He didn't answer, didn't even pause once Relena noticed. Obviously her question wasn't worth an answer. Relena frowned and thought that it obviously _was_ a silly question to ask. But she honestly didn't know what to say. She had so much to ask him but breeching the subject was the problem. She couldn't just dive straight in and say 'Hey Heero where in Gods name have you been these last five years?' _That_ would be rude and plain stupidity. So she went on a little less pushy route.

"How have you been Heero?"

"Hn."

Relena scowled. Well that went well.

"I have been sufficient." He said after a long moment obviously seeing her scowl and decided to reveal something of how he was.

Well that was better she supposed. She decided to push a bit and see where it got her.

"Only sufficient Heero? Could you elaborate, I'm curious as to what you've been up to all this time?" Heero's typing paused and he looked at her with an unreadable expression that had Relena wonder what it was he was thinking about.

"I've been trying to find this rebel group and destroying them." That had her frowning. "All these years? I thought you didn't want to fight anymore…" She winced mentally at the ungratefulness that must have sounded but Heero appeared unfazed.

"The group only appeared three years ago and I've been tracking them since."

"So what were you doing the other two years…?" Relena sucked in a brave breath before speaking again. "Were you finding yourself?"

"Hn."

Well it was better than being ignored she supposed. She didn't expect him to spill his heart out to her. She'd be very suspicious if he started babbling on about God knows what. A picture of Heero grinning and running up to hug someone came to Relena's mind and she snorted in mirth. Heero looked up at the noise and looked at her with an odd look which just set her off in a small bout of giggles. Heero raised an eyebrow still looking at Relena like she'd grown a second head. Relena coughed in a very un-lady like fashion.

Well at least it was something.

She couldn't ever expect him to be open with his emotions, and she knew he had them, because no one could truly ever turn about like that. Heero was taught to bury his emotions for the first 16 years of his life, and there was no way he could go back on what he'd known. That was silly.

She studied his face as he'd typed away either ignoring or oblivious to her intense gaze. He seemed a little less tense the constant frown that creased his eyebrows seemed to have relaxed a little. In fact, she noted, he seemed to be over all a much more relaxed person, save for the tense look in his eyes which she could only conclude was because of this situation.

"You've changed Heero…I like it, you don't seem so tense anymore."

Heero looked up from his laptop screen and eyed her up and down before speaking.

"You seem a lot tenser than before Relena." Despite herself Relena blushed faintly at his words and gaze.

"Yes well it's been hard work to set up the Terra Forming project over the past five years..." she frowned at him in thought "...I'm surprised that you didn't get involved with it in some way. It seems like something you might find interesting."

Relena didn't really know why she made that observation and she half expected him to end the conversation (if that's what you could call it) with another 'hn'. But he surprised her when he closed the laptop and swerved in his chair to face her.

"What led you to believe I hadn't?" Relena raised an eyebrow at this and tried to hold back the hurt she felt that Heero felt the need to hide from her.

"The first two years before I caught wind of the rebel group, I've been protecting the Project from any glitches or people that would stunt it. I didn't say anything or it would jeopardise the mission." Relena didn't know whether to be surprised he'd revealed this much to her or saddened that he still was sacrificing his life for everyone. He deserved happiness.

"You don't need to sacrifice yourself Heero. You have been free to live your own life for years." Heero shook his head and pinned her with a look.

"My life is cheap Relena. I use it to ensure a peaceful future." Relena frowned and looked mildly disgusted at this. Heero's life was by no means cheap and she'd make him see it. Pushing off from the countertop she walked the short distance to Heero and knelt down cupping his left cheek with her right hand. Her expression was an intense swirl of affection for the man in front of her and deep worry for what had transpired for him.

"Heero, your life is by no means cheap. It is perhaps the most precious thing I know and I'll be damned if I let you throw it away. You _have_ a future Heero Yuy and it should be one that isn't shadowed by the soldier that you were. There is so much _more_ out there…so much more of you to show."

Heero's eyes held hers for a fraction before slanting to look at the lino flooring. But that small time was enough to see the surprise and uncertainty he held. He didn't move away from her touch and Relena had to smile softly and the mystery of this man. Heero looked up again and into her eyes almost struggling for words.

"Relena…" his Adam's apple bobbed as Heero swallowed. "…I don't have anything. The only thing I can do is ensure peace is kept in my own way." At this he slowly stood and Relena's hand sipped from his cheek to lie dejectedly on her lap as she kneeled. She watched his back as he slowly walked into the living room.

"You _do_ have something Heero! You have emotions! I've seen them hidden under that icy exterior."

Heero didn't even flinch or seem to acknowledge her words as he sat down on the couch and looked out of the window. Relena sighed before slowly standing once more. Her heart ached for Heero, ached to help him in some way. But she was at a loss again of how to accomplish that feat.

Suddenly feeling tired once more, she left the kitchen and walked into the bedroom. The door closed with a soft click. She wasn't even aware of the hard midnight blue eyes that stared at the closed door with intensity and an unreadable emotion floating within their depths.

"Relena…"

-TBC-

* * *

**Comments are helpful. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Anacrusis**

**Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Gundam Wing, however I am the owner of the character Melinda Chichester and any other OC's that may appear.**

wantinlife: Well I didn't keep up to the part about updating quickly, I apologise, but exams came and I must do them before I come back to writing. I looked over it and I wasn't pleased, so rewrote it. I'm still alittle reserved about this chapter and I welcome your input if you are still willing to give it. I agree with you about the importance of IC stories. I tried my best to keep them true to character, just seems alot more real.

**Olivia: Thank you for your review. I am glad you enjoy this fic, and look foreward to any comments you have to this chapter.**

**SVS: Ooooo thank you for the review. I hope you think the rest of it to be prettyful **

* * *

They hadn't spoken since.

Well it wasn't like Relena could try and have a conversation in the first place; Heero appeared to be avoiding her.

It had been about 3 days since the attempt of her assassination and the conversation in Heero's kitchen. In all that time all Relena had seen of him were quick glimpses before he disappeared out of the apartment door. It meant Relena was alone for most of the time, and she was very, very, very bored. Heero had at least been thoughtful enough to include her current reading book but she had too much on her mind to focus on reading.

Relena walked into the kitchen area and sat on the only chair. With a sigh she dragged the brown paper bag towards herself and peeked inside. Sandwiches for lunch it seemed, yummy. She tried not to look ungrateful for Heero providing her food but this was getting ridiculous. She couldn't have sandwiches all the time.

She reached in a hand and pulled out a sandwich. Chicken Mayo she idly noted before taking a generous bite. They really were good sandwiches; she'd have to ask Heero where they came from...

Heero…

Relena shook her head and sighed. He was driving her crazy with his sudden disappearing acts. He was so close yet so far away at the same time. He was driving her insane by taking over her thoughts. It wasn't new for her to just sit where she was now and just stare into space, thinking. Thinking about a lot of things, for one she had been wondering if everyone knew where she was. She didn't know what Heero had arranged; did he simply call Preventer HQ and say he was looking after her? Or just disappear and leave everyone panicked and confused?

The second option might have been his most likely approach. Confuse the enemy into thinking she was captured by one of their own or confuse them enough to flush them out. Heero had always seemed the calculating sort, but he was also very brash when he wanted to be. Relena took another large bite out of the delicious sandwich, not forgetting to dap away some Mayo from the corner of her mouth with a paper napkin Heero had provided in the bag. She leaned forward and placed her elbow on the table propping her chin up on her free hand. She took another bite.

When was she going to get out of here? As nice as the unexpected was, she needed work to get done and it certainly wasn't going to get done on its own…hmm that might be a career move for Heero, inventing self doing work…

She snorted at the ridiculous notion but to be honest if it gave him something to focus on besides the bloody life he was now forcing himself to lead, she'd seriously suggest it. These odd thoughts just seemed to remind Relena of just how lonely she really was.

She'd been lonely for a long while, and finally admitting it to Melinda solidified the fact. She had companionship sure; she wasn't lonely in that department. But she lacked a lover's type of relationship, that unique closeness you had with your lover. She guessed it was her soul that was calling out for its significant other. But…who was her significant other? Could it be Heero? Or any soul in the world? Yes she loved Heero with all she had, but was it enough? She didn't think she could cope with non-recuperated love all her life. Could she move on if Heero truly had no feelings for her?

It was too painful to think about.

Relena didn't want to sound wanton, least of all to herself. But was love so important to her that she'd give up on Heero and seek it out? Did other people feel like that too?

Her final bite of the sandwich half in her hand was rather dejected. The food felt of cardboard and tasteless all of a sudden.

She had to know if Heero felt anything. She had to know for certain, no glimpses or odd affections he'd been showing her. She needed to know if he loved her, to feel that he loved her, or all of it would be pointless…

* * *

She'd decided to stay up and wait for Heero to return. She didn't care how late it was; she had to know the truth. Was she wasting her love and life? She sure hoped she wasn't, but Heero was about as easy to read off of as a blank book. He revealed nothing unless surprised enough into it and that was why she had to ask.

Relena shifted uncomfortably on the lumpy couch she was currently residing on. She glanced briefly at the door to see if he was there yet and once affirmed that he wasn't, she went back to look at her wringing hands. Her head was bent forward and a curtain of honey gold tresses cascaded on either side of a pale heart shaped face. Her brow creased in anxiety and she bit lightly on the inside of her mouth. She felt sure she might be sweating. But that was ridiculous! She'd faced the barrel of a gun and never once broke out into a sweat. So why was this so difficult?

Because it was Heero.

She sighed and bent slightly more forward and further out of her usually pristine posture. He was on her mind again, well she wasn't surprised this time seeing at she was about to bleed her heart out to him.

Breath, breath, breath, think of it as a speech. Remember to think of the audience as naked…hmmm naked Heero.

Relena coughed harshly as she choked on her own spittle that she'd been trying to swallow when she coughed. Thinking of Heero in the nude was not going to help calm her nerves. The involuntary thought brought a deep blush to Relena, right to the roots and she coughed again in a slightly more lady like manner. She was 22 for God's sake, why was she blushing over a perfectly normal human thing? Everyone had fantasies. That brought a thought to her then…did Heero fantasise? Or better yet, did he fantasise about her?

She blushed to the roots again when she actually found the question a curious one. Surely even Heero was human enough to have primal urges like that? She shook her head and tried to clear her mind, such thoughts as that weren't welcome at the moment. She needed to think of how she was going to approach Heero at his return, if he in fact returned at all. Relena was sure that he would, but he had always been the unpredictable type.

She could always come straight out with it and babble that she'd loved him since the day she saw him and she needed to know if he loved her back. But she'd sound too needy in her own opinion; she had to remember that if he didn't, she'd have to move on some how. Then of course she could be rhetorical with him, but Heero was a blunt person so that could end in tatters too. She could pounce on him as soon as he walking in the door, proclaim her love and then order him to ravish her…

This had Relena cough and blush crimson again, though it was a _very_ appealing thought…

Enough romance novels for her for a little while. She sat up and frowned as if suddenly realising the odd thoughts that had clambered inside her head. They weren't helping and she'd only gone around in a circle. She _still_ didn't know how to approach Heero in the issue at hand.

It was becoming a painful frustration all over again and it left her feeling deflated and stressed. Why was love causing her to stress? What happened to all the picture perfect scenes she'd pictured in her mind since she was a little girl? It was just more questions to add to the steadily growing pile. She'd been asking so many questions as of late and she was sure it wasn't the air causing it. Maybe lonely people just asked a lot of questions so it could take their minds off the dull ache they felt for just a few brief moments.

She tugged nervously on the right sleeve of her cream casual blouse. She had to crush those cheerless thoughts. What time was it? Shouldn't Heero be back by now?

As if she had some how summoned him; the distinctive click of the door opening resounded and brought Relena's attention from searching for a clock, to the front door. The murky hued wooden door, which looked like it was the only thing Heero spent money on improving, slowly opened and the silhouette of the aforementioned man appeared and shut the door behind it. Heero emerged from the shadowed entryway and into the dim light supplied by a low wattage bulb that hung naked in the middle of the room. If he was surprised to see Relena awake still he didn't show it.

"You should be asleep Relena."

Relena got up and paused Heero with a hand on his shoulder while on his path to the kitchen. She held back the irritation she still felt at being treated like a child from her voice. She instead fixed on a small smile and a pleasant tone.

"I can take care of myself Heero, but what are you doing staying up so late?"

Heero regarded her with the same impassiveness he always had. It made Relena frown ever so slightly before the smile returned. Heero noticed though and made that fact clear as he spoke.

"Don't go worrying or concerning over what I do, it isn't worth it. I'm not worth it."

Relena shook her head "yes you are Heero and I have the right to care about you." She turned herself so she was fully in front of him. He looked as though he couldn't fathom that she cared this much and Relena took that as an opportunity to pounce on and find out how he, if he even did, feel about her.

"You look after me Heero. Why can I not return the favour?" His response was a deep frown "You don't need to worry yourself over such things. I am there to protect you! I don't have the emotions for anything else."

She glared slightly at him and poked his chest gaining a surprised look from Heero; she only took it and the clear uncertainty of his own words to her advantage. He was lying to himself and she knew it. To Hell with being subtle, she was desperate to know.

"Stop your denial, you have the emotions Heero, they are just buried and by yourself no less. You can show compassion and mercy like you did to Marie Maya, you have regret from killing Marshal Noventa and you have love, love for the colonies to which you fought for and still fight for!"

She shook her head slightly in frustration "You act on your emotions all the time and you know it, you feel and have felt since before the war that tarnished us all. It's like you're hiding from me."

He looked mildly taken aback by the passion laced in her words but the impassive look returned its ominous shadow to his handsome face. But his eyes, his eyes looked troubled and Relena dared hope that it was the emotions he held for her fighting to get free.

"My emotions and what I feel are two separate things…" his words weren't as certain as Relena was sure he meant them to be.

She took it a step further.

She brought both her hands up and cupped his face in them. She made him face her and pinned his eyes with her own that were fit to burst with the emotion sparkling in them, emotion just for him.

"Can you feel that Heero? Can you feel my hands?"

"Yes" was his thick voiced reply.

She moved closer to him and pressed her body flush with his, her hands dropped and circled his waist pulling him closer. Her heart pounded at the close contact and Relena couldn't help but revel was the feel of his hard body against hers.

"Do you feel this?"

Her hot breath caressed his neck and Heero jerked in surprise but didn't pull her away. Instead he answered in an even deeper voice.

"Yeah"

"Can you not feel the emotions match to what you feel now?" at his curt and slightly jerky nod she continued "emotions and feeling are connected, basically one in the same, you have both Heero…you should always act upon them, always" she gulped and drew back to look at him "...now tell me Heero, do you feel this?"

And then she leaned up and kissed him delicately on the lips.

She held her eyes tightly shut and daren't move. She didn't want what could be her only ever opportunity to end. His lips were surprisingly smooth some part of the brain noted and she could have oozed into a pile of glop right there on the spot. Her knuckles were white as her hands tightly gripped his denim jacket, she was afraid to let go but knew she had to. She started to pull back when he returned the kiss. She could have sworn her heart skipped a beat.

They ended up in the kitchen somehow with Relena backed up against the countertop and Heero fervently kissing her with all the emotion he did possess. His arms on either side of her clutching the countertop blocking any form of escape not that Relena wanted to go anywhere. She kissed back with just as much passion and fever, her heart soaring and thundering against her chest. Her mind was a complete blank at the shock that he was kissing her back.

Heero pulled back leaning his forehead against hers and gazed down at her with dark glazy eyes that seared with passion as he finally answered her question. His voice was husky and almost breaking as he spoke in a voice just above a whisper "…yeah…"

Relena's dazed mind didn't quite comprehend what it was Heero meant but she didn't much care as they both draw together into an intimate embrace once more. Some how they moved again, breaking off a kiss but then returning to a new one once more as they went. Eventually they made it to the bedroom and Heero pried a hand away from Relena's hip to open the door. Once more he guided Relena, who didn't really need much convincing, into the darkened room and kicked the cheap looking door shut with his foot…

* * *

It was mid morning when she stirred. Her sleep fogged mind moved sluggishly as it tried to complete the morning rituals of blinking and slowly stretching. Her mind eventually managed to get the blinking part as Relena opened her bleary eyes and came face to face with a pillow. The stark whiteness of the thing helped pull Relena into the waking land. Her fogged mind took in the scene vaguely before shutting off to do the stretching part of the morning's ritual.

Relena's mouth opened and her jaws locked when a small high pitched yawn escaped her. Simultaneously, her arms stretched out before her, the muscles unconsciously flexing and relaxing beneath her skin. Her toes curled and flexed in time to the odd rhythm that the rest of her lower half, oddly achy though she paid it no heed, and the other parts of her body were dancing to. It was as her body naturally shifted beneath the sheets that her mind registered her skin was feeling something odd.

Relena paused her stretching and realised she couldn't feel the softness of her silk nightgown but the slightly rough material of the bed-sheets. That thought brought Relena's mind to a stand still as she realised something.

She was naked.

Naked…and sore.

As if that thought were the key to the flood gates of her memory, the occurrences of last night washed over her with the power of a tsunami. Her thoughts, Heero's return, their kiss…Relena blushed at the rest and a contented look pooled onto her features setting off a warm feeling that curled her toes. The feeling, like all pleasant feelings, didn't last long. A sinking feeling caught her and pulled at her gut. She was alone in bed.

Relena sat up immediately, literally bolted upright as if electrocuted. Surely he was just in the other room, he wouldn't leave her after that…would he?

But the seed of doubt was already blossoming quite contently within her heart. Nestled contenting between her heart strings pulling them and causing her to ache in unease. Perhaps he had only used her. She clenched the covers tightly in her small fists, turning the knuckles white and creasing the linen within her clasp.

No, she shouldn't be angst, Heero wouldn't leave her like that. She'd seen the passion and desire in his eyes and dare she even hope love? But lust had been there so maybe…

"No!"

Her own voice surprised her at it sounded in the room harshly. She was panicking for no reason. She was Relena Darlian, a politician and a level minded woman. She would _not _panic and worry. Heero was obviously out on some morning ritual he partook in. It was with that notion firmly in her mind, that she got out from between the covers and gathered fresh clothes together to change into. Stuffing her dirty ones into another compartment of the duffle bag, she stood up and made the bed to her satisfaction.

A small smile graced her features and she made to turn the doorknob of the bedroom door when she paused. The smile faded and a slight worried frown replaced it. Was he outside? What if he was? How should she act? How would he act? The questions seemed to flood her in a jumbled swirl. Calm, she had to be calm. This was Heero, he wasn't some stranger. She deliberately ignored the voice that said quite the contrary and opened the door.

And saw nothing.

Heero wasn't there.

Relena didn't know whether to be relieved or worried. Maybe she was reading into this too much? She'd had sex –made love- she corrected herself, with Heero, and it had been wonderful. She should stop worrying.

'_You'll get wrinkles otherwise'_ a voice distinctly sounding like one Dorothy Catalonia floated about in her head. She shook her head in amusement and a small chortle escaped her while heading into the small and basic kitchen. Her eyes scanned over the room and landed on a brown paper bag on the table. A warm smile that reached her eyes appeared as she reached for the bag and opened it. Opening the bag and reaching in, she extracted a breakfast sandwich. Her hand brushed past something as her hand left the bag. Frowning, she placed the sandwich down and reached back into the bag, extracting the mystery item.

It was a letter.

Taking the folded sheet of lined paper in both hands, she used her thump and index fingers the open the fold and started reading the message written in a small spiders scrawl. A disbelieving look fell over her eyes, quickly followed by an unreadable one. One hand fell from the letter and rose to the place over her heart. She barely had time to comprehend the content when the door burst open and Preventers swarmed in the small dingy apartment, P-20's aimed and being pointed in every possible direction.

Relena blinked, whether from surprise or to stop tears from falling she wasn't sure. Quickly she slipped the letter in her pocket before the questions started.

"Vice Foreign Minister, are you alright?"

"Minister, is there anyone here?"

They kept coming in, and Relena, ignoring the questions, watched in fascination as more and more armed Preventers came in.

"Relena!" the deep honeyed baritone, one that flooded her ears with its familiarity and comfort caused her to come out of her stupor and witness her brother storm past the Preventers and envelop her in a crushing hug. Relena stood stock still, absorbing the strong presence of her dear sibling and idly noting he really must have been worried about her to display this amount of affection in front of everyone, he was always a reserved man like that.

Hadn't Heero told them she was safe?

She bit her lip and the new and raw emotion that suddenly filled her heart at his name. Desperate for comfort, she wrapped her arms around her brother and clung to him. Emotional baggage she didn't know she held from the past few days took hold of her and swept her away. It was all she could do not the cry out, but instead, she let silent tears fall and wondered:

Where had it all gone wrong?

**-TBC-**

* * *

**Comments would be helpful. Thankyou. **


End file.
